


【维勇】胜生勇利的记者发布会

by Qiumumu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiumumu/pseuds/Qiumumu
Summary: 把压箱底的文翻出来，首次尝试在这里发文，学习中，请多指教。一个随处可见的模特勇利和一个八卦小报记者维克托的故事。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【维勇】胜生勇利的记者发布会

1  
城中某个不太知名杂志的摄影棚中，一群人正在热火朝天地工作。  
若干道白亮的闪光灯哗啦啦地闪过，摄影师叫来灯光师，和另外几个大约是杂志方的人一起商量着什么，聚集在背景板周围的人朝外散开一个弧度开始做短暂的调整，只有之前站在场外随时待命的化妆师此时拎起箱子冲了进去，抓紧一分一秒在今天镜头主角的脸上涂涂补补。  
过了一会儿，灯光师回到岗位，场内的灯光进行了相当大的变化，本来从各个角度打亮的摄影棚中心开始将光线集中到同一方向，摄影师举着相机，指挥着站在场中有些迷茫的模特先生。  
“对，背过去，好好就这样，稍微侧一点，灯光师注意调整，好，气势强一点，好保持住——”  
站在镜头前的模特背对着摄影师，纯黑色的修身西装把从肩到腰、从臀到腿的线条在白色的背景板上完美勾勒出来，略微侧身回头，露出一张长相初看普通干净、细看之下又带着点东方特有的温润韵味的亚裔面孔，灯光恰到好处地从一侧打过去，将脸庞的轮廓突显得更加丰满立体，前发被往后梳起露出光洁的额头，那双半掩藏在阴影中的眼睛看向镜头，目光锐利中夹杂着挑逗、温和中暗藏着一丝强硬，让人不自觉地被吸引、沉溺其中。  
再几道闪光灯噼里啪啦闪过，摄影师放下相机，对这一组照片尤其满意，在反复检查过相机中的成果后，对模特先生比了个ok的手势，大家纷纷松了一口气，一场拍摄工作总算结束了。  
在旁边观看的优子小姐抱着衣服立马迎了上去：“勇利，祝贺你拍摄成功！”  
“谢谢你，小优。”刚从场上走出来的勇利总算放开了紧绷的身体，虽然持续了一个上午的拍摄工作让人心生疲惫，但他眼中仍然闪烁着激动的光芒。勇利脱下身上裁制良好的西装挂在手臂上，对优子露出一个有些害羞的笑容：“还要多谢你介绍我来这里，希望没给你添什么麻烦。”  
“怎么会啦！”优子爽朗地笑起来，伸手在勇利肩膀上狠狠拍了两下，“我们不是老朋友吗，有什么麻不麻烦的！我也只是向社里推荐了一下，还是勇利自己得到了大家的认可哦！”  
勇利红着脸摸了摸鼻子，向优子告别后回到化妆间，换下了拍摄用的衣服卸完妆，重新套上他的“全副武装”，从侧门离开了现场。此时走在大街上，怕是谁也无法将刚刚在摄影棚中光彩照人的模特先生跟眼前这个人联系起来，这也是他躲过偶尔出现的粉丝的老办法。  
是的，24岁的日本男性胜生勇利，是一位普通的平面模特，刚刚从大学毕业走上茫然的未来之路，暂时只跟一些不太有名的杂志合作，从大学期间开始做模特到现在倒是曾经登上过那么一两次能叫上名字的时尚杂志的封面，但都因为不是主角而很快被人忘在脑后，除了他那一群人数不多的粉丝。  
勇利看着有些雾蒙蒙的天空，暗自在口罩后叹了口气。  
他还是有一些粉丝的。  
说到胜生勇利的粉丝，他的个人论坛上的版主恐怕就要带头长叹一声，表示他们可能是上辈子没听到闹钟导致拯救世界迟到才会在这个人身上认了栽。随便找个粉丝稍微聊一聊，他们一定会拉着你的手声泪俱下地向你控诉他们的爱豆是一块埋藏得多么深、埋藏了多么久的金子。  
来自日本的胜生勇利，虽然身高不在模特界有优势，但界内对亚洲男性模特也不算有过分的苛求，况且只要不和身高直逼2字打头的血统优势者相比较，得到恰当锻炼的身体线条和身材比例仍然能够获得众人的称赞，露个肩膀后背什么的那是绝对没有问题，标准的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉型，并不夸张的肌肉更是有一种舞者的美感。但偏偏勇利一离开闪光灯就仿佛变了个人，衣品让每一个粉丝想抄起炸药包与之一同壮烈牺牲，要是普通的衣服也就罢了，而他却爱好宽大舒适的运动服，往身上一罩把完美的身材完美地遮挡住，让路遇过勇利的粉丝都咬着小手绢在背地里恨恨地哭泣。再加上平时的勇利几乎从不梳起刘海，下场后也会带上那架随处可见的蓝框眼镜，在寒冷的冬天里更是会帽子围巾口罩一齐上阵，明明是一张清秀又很耐看的脸，却被包裹得严严实实不留一丝缝隙，要不是清楚他这一习惯，也就不会出现在路上突然有姑娘高声尖叫并红着脸朝一个看起来很可疑的人飞奔过去的情景了。  
但勇利自己并不太清楚这些，他很少跟粉丝交流，那些人疯狂的热情让他有点无所适从，他只是个普普通通还在为未来焦虑的人，他只想默默地把自己应该做的事努力做好，朝着自己的梦想一点点靠近——就像那些围绕在众人之中、在接连不断的闪光灯下仍然泰然自若的当红模特一样，他从心里羡慕他们，但又觉得自己离他们还很远很远。  
勇利耸了耸背上的双肩包，把口罩再往鼻梁上提了一点。这时有一个奇怪的声音在嘈杂的大街上轻声响起，身为模特的勇利敏锐的耳朵捕捉到了它，骤然停住脚步。  
他左右看了看，并没有发现什么异况。  
难道是错觉吗？  
勇利疑惑地皱了皱眉，决定不管继续前行。  
在街道另一边一条阴暗的小巷子里，一个带着有点可笑的鸭舌帽的银发男人抱着怀里的相机，看着那块小小的屏幕上那个低着头赶路的人，嘴角不受控制地扬起来。

2  
维克托跟踪这个人已经很久了，今天又一次在结束拍摄之后让他逮了个现行。  
最开始维克托是在某本杂志上看到他的，至于那本杂志叫什么他早就忘了，它可能早就跟着家里那些乱七八糟的杂志报刊一起在年初的时候被按斤卖废纸卖掉了。但那一天阳光灿烂，维克托路过书店看到摆放在当月新刊橱窗角落里只露出半个封面的那本杂志时，感觉自己身边噗噗噗开出一大丛鲜艳芬芳的花。  
他轻而易举地收集到了关于这个封面模特的相关资料，在熟知这个叫做胜生勇利的小模特的来龙去脉之后，维克托甚至打入了他那一小撮粉丝的内部，在其个人论坛的“行程通告”版块中混得了一个副版主的头衔，这还是由于版主资历深厚不愿让贤的结果，没办法，谁叫他总是有关于勇利的第一手资源呢。  
毕竟有职业优势摆在那里嘛。  
在长期的关注和跟踪活动中，维克托慢慢地对胜生勇利这个人有了更深的了解，并且意识到了他身上所蕴藏的深深的魅力。  
维克托这边还在神游，口袋里的手机突然开始嗡嗡作响，他掏出来摁下接听键，电话那头传来一个清亮的女声。  
“维克托，你这个月的稿子什么时候交啊？”  
维克托站起来，隔着鸭舌帽挠了挠脑袋：“过几天吧，我还没找到好的素材。”  
“你可别再交胜生勇利的稿子了啊，小心老板把你的头条撤下来。”  
“别啊，勇利的稿子不好吗？我跟你说，他今天还去……”“停，你打住，你留着跟别人吹吧，老板已经生气了，别怪我没提醒你。”那人及时打断了维克托即将开始的滔滔不绝口若悬河，吩咐完交稿日期后就利落地挂掉了电话。  
维克托瘪瘪嘴，叹了口气，把手里的相机宝贝地收起来。这可是他最珍爱的东西，不仅是因为这是他吃饭的工具，更因为这里面存放着半年多以来他亲自为勇利拍摄的各种各样的照片，正是从这些照片中他才真正认识到勇利是一个多么好的人。  
他拍到过很多不一样的东西，不只是杂志封面上那个帅气英俊的勇利，也不只是淹没在人群中低调的勇利，他知道这个人在雨中救助过被抛弃的小猫，知道他总是喜欢去一家日本人开的店里买新鲜的草莓大福，知道他每天早晨从家里出发去两个街区外的公园跑步，知道他对卷毛的贵宾犬似乎有非同寻常的兴趣，知道他会在路过书店时驻足看有着自己照片的杂志，知道他路上遇见粉丝的时候手足无措脸红得可爱。每多跟他一次，维克托就能发现关于勇利的新的东西，他仿佛在挖掘一块永无止境的宝藏，这些小小的、生动的、可爱的细节让他原本有些枯燥烦闷的生活充满了乐趣与活力。  
这个小天使可比哪个出轨的大腹便便导演好看多了。  
维克托站在小巷口整整衣服，他从内侧口袋里取出一张名片，紧张而激动地攥在手里，他现在要去做一件他想做很久了的、让人激动不已的事情。  
维克托压低了鸭舌帽的帽檐，走出小巷朝刚才勇利离开的方向疾步走过去。没过多久他果然看到了那个戴着厚毛线帽子的身影，随即迈开步子赶了上去，一个侧身挡住勇利前进的道路，从怀中递出那一张名片。  
“你好，请问……”  
勇利埋着头没有看他，一手扶着眼镜，一手伸出来挡了一下维克托的动作，从他身边飞快地窜了过去。  
“不好意思我没有零钱。”  
维克托愣愣地看着勇利快步离去留给他一个毫不留恋的背影，仿佛听到了自己玻璃心哗啦啦碎了一地的声音。

3  
维克托·尼基福罗夫不是一个轻易言败的人。  
路人们看着这个站在楼下一脸正气凛然但形迹古怪的人纷纷侧目。  
维克托带着他的鸭舌帽，还为了不过于吸引人而带上了口罩，虽然好像取得了适得其反的效果。他手里捧着一个包装精美的礼盒，正两眼放光地盯着这幢楼的出口，在看见某个打扮得相当暖和的人走出时便像一阵风一样冲到勇利面前，激动得脸都红起来：  
“勇利！请收下我的礼物！”  
勇利停下脚步愣了一下，把自己那张脸从口罩和围巾的保护中挖出来，抬头看了看这个把刚出门的自己逮到的粉丝。  
好像有点眼熟？  
维克托期待又紧张地注意着勇利的举动，他可爱的小天使木木地看了他一会儿，然后取下眼镜在袖口擦了擦。  
维克托紧绷的心态顿时出现了一丝裂缝。  
他长得有这么奇怪吗？虽然穿得确实有点不妥，但这是他必要的伪装嘛，况且已经把最可疑的口罩取掉了，维克托对自己的相貌还是有自知之明的呀。  
当然，其实勇利只是戴着口罩刚从暖烘烘的房间里出来眼镜蒙上了一层雾而已。等勇利把面前这个人的样子看清楚，那双迷人的蓝色眼睛、颜色漂亮的银灰色头发、以及那顶令人难以忽略的鸭舌帽——这个人的身份昭然若揭。  
“你不是那个记者吗？”  
勇利几乎是立刻皱起眉推开了维克托头也不回地往前走。  
维克托瞪大了眼睛，心里的小人开始分成两派吵架。  
——勇利竟然认识我！  
——等等勇利跑掉了！  
维克托转身就追了上去，神采飞扬：“勇利！你知道我吗！”  
勇利有点生气，还有点无奈，他今天出门的时间可能不太对，竟然在家门口碰上了这个人，虽然他只是个没什么名气的小模特，但他对这个圈子的事情还是有一些了解的，至于现在像个被抛弃的小狗一样可怜兮兮地跟着自己的人，他具有相当标志性的相貌让勇利在第一时间就认出了他。  
勇利忿忿地用余光瞟了一眼锲而不舍跟着他的维克托，这人一手扶着帽子迈开大长腿稳定地跟在自己半米远的位置，脸上不知是不是因为走得快而泛出微红，嘴里哈着一口口热气，口罩滑稽地挂在一边的耳朵上，怀里还小心翼翼地抱着礼物盒，银色的头发在清晨的阳光底下闪闪发着光。  
亏他还曾经觉得这人长得真好看……算了，看在他这么诚心的份上。  
勇利停下来回头：“你想干什么？我这里没有什么新闻可以挖。”  
“勇利~”维克托哀嚎一声，要不是现在两人正处于人来人往的繁华大街，他简直想跪下来抱住勇利的大腿，“我只是勇利的粉丝哦，我想给勇利送个小礼物！”  
勇利看了眼他手中的盒子，眼中的怀疑仍然不减。  
“……什么东西？”  
维克托心里的小人快要自杀了。  
“不是什么奇怪的东西啦，真的是想送给勇利的小玩意哦！”维克托手忙脚乱地解释道，生怕勇利不相信，忙解开盒子的包装把盖子打开给勇利看，“你看，我专门为勇利挑的哦！”  
盒子里是一尊小小的贵宾犬木雕，毛茸茸的小东西歪着脑袋，伸出一只爪子拨弄着一个圆球，细腻传神的雕工将小狗的顽皮可爱表现的活灵活现，勇利在看到它的第一眼就心生喜爱，顿时有点不好意思了。  
“这，这是给我的嘛？看起来很贵的样子……”  
“当然是咯，”维克托松了一口气，给心里的小人做了个心肺复苏，“我知道勇利喜欢贵宾犬，找了好久才选定的哦。”维克托小心地看了看勇利的神色，勇利眼睛亮亮地把木雕捧在手心里，脸蛋粉扑扑的，明显是很心怡了，维克托不禁在心里吹了个口哨。  
是时候更进一步了。  
维克托从口袋里掏出准备已久的名片，以一个虔诚的90°鞠躬的姿态送到勇利面前：“我想跟勇利交个朋友！请收下我的联系方式！”  
勇利往后退了退，有点犹豫地说道：“可、可是我没什么料能给你呀……”  
“不是因为这个啦，我真的是勇利的粉丝哦，真心想跟你交朋友哦。”  
“我也不认识什么有名的人。”  
“我只是想帮助勇利哦。”  
“我也不能帮你挖八卦。”  
“我还是勇利个人论坛的版主哦。”  
“如果你想炒绯闻的话找更有名的比较好。”  
“这只是一个小小的粉丝一个小小的心愿哦。”  
勇利吸了一口气，把小木雕放进盒子里盖上盖子。他看着维克托跟阳光下的贝加尔湖一样清澈的眼睛，透彻的蓝色让他心里渐渐平静下来。  
“好吧……”勇利接下那张名片。  
维克托心里的小人开始高唱俄罗斯国歌。

4  
胜生勇利最近有点烦恼。  
他打开房门，看着门口这一大束玫瑰花，深深地叹了口气。  
拨开娇艳的花朵，勇利果然在其中找到了一张巴掌大的卡片，上面写着一个地址和一个时间。看了看表，吃过饭休息一下过去大概正好。  
胜生勇利的烦恼来自维克托·尼基福罗夫。  
维克托正如他所拍着胸脯保证的那样，并没有对勇利的生活造成什么困扰——除了时不时凑上前来的各种礼物外——反而从某种角度来说对勇利给予了莫大的帮助。  
午后时分，勇利和维克托相约在某家咖啡厅见面，勇利到那里的时候维克托已经坐了很久的样子了，手边的咖啡还剩个底，一旁还有没被收走的午餐盘子。正对着电脑屏幕冥思苦想的维克托没有发现勇利已经到了，直到勇利走到桌前才意识到，一抬头看见勇利微笑着看着自己，脸上像朵盛开的向日葵一样笑开来。  
“勇利你来啦~”  
勇利放下包坐到维克托对面，有点紧张地抓住了自己的衣角。维克托立马点开几封邮件，把屏幕转向勇利：“有几位已经给我回复了，虽然不一定回得有多认真，但我想对勇利还是有好处的。”  
勇利点点头，开始仔细阅读那些宝贵的邮件。  
维克托确实在尽自己所能帮助他，而勇利与维克托相比所最为欠缺的东西就是丰厚的人际资源。上到当红明星下到十八流小报记者，广阔的人脉网和扎实的关系资源是一个记者成功的必需品，而维克托现在为勇利所做的，就是尽量帮他与经验和人气并有的模特前辈们搭上线，以各种维克托用职业道德发誓绝不会向勇利透露的方法手段请求他们对勇利做出评价和建议。  
天哪，这可是多少人梦想的待遇。  
勇利很珍惜这样的机会，也从心底对维克托感激。自从维克托这样做以来，他已经非常幸运地获得了好几个已经成名多年的模特对他以往作品的评价，甚至跟一两个时尚杂志的常驻模特进行了直接的交流，那可是一般人求也求不来的难得体验。有些评价模糊敷衍，看得出来只是礼貌性的回复，有些却非常犀利精辟，一下子就指出他的不足之处，也有热心后辈的人会旁敲侧击地告诉他改进的方法。这些勇利都连同维克托在背后的努力一起记在心里。  
勇利看完之后捏着下巴沉思，维克托趁机说道：“其实勇利身上的潜力很大，只是还没有遇到一个机会让你真正展现出来，勇利以前也不是专业的模特，如果以后决定要走这条路的话，我想向前辈们学习一下总是好的。”  
勇利抬眼看了下维克托，那双眼睛中的认可与信任让他心里暖暖的，维克托看着他眼角带着温柔的笑意：“我觉得有句评价还是说的很对的，勇利在镜头面前缺点信心和气场，可以多多尝试和平时形象不一样的主题，把状态最好的一面不加保留地展现出来。”  
“认真起来的维克托给人的感觉还真是不一样呢。”勇利突然说。  
“嗯？”  
“明明长得很好看，平常却打扮得像个流浪汉一样……”“勇利！”维克托急匆匆地打断勇利的话，“这只是工作的伪装！是伪装哦！”  
再不解释清楚他在勇利心中的美好形象就要崩塌了！  
“但是……”勇利把电脑推回给维克托，眼神飘出窗外，“这样帮我真的好吗？”  
“为什么不好？”维克托挫败地趴在桌子上眼泪汪汪，“我想这样做，为勇利这样做，勇利不也很喜欢吗？只有真的充满可能的人才能打动别人，只靠我去当说客是不行的哦？我还没有那么大的面子让他们都听我的哦。说起来，勇利应该多相信自己一点，勇利有那么多好的地方，我可不想只有我一个人知道。我希望勇利能够站上更大的舞台，我会等着那一天的！”  
勇利看着窗外的那座桥，无数的人和车辆在上面来来往往，有爸爸妈妈牵着孩子的和谐一家三口，有紧紧依偎的亲密情侣，有夹着公文包独自疾步行走的青年，有挎着篮子在桥边叫卖小玩意的孩子，都各自有各自的目标。自己的未来，真的可以像维克托所说的那样，充满掌声与喝彩吗？  
勇利收回目光，对维克托衷心地说了声谢谢。  
“勇利真的要谢我的话，可以答应我一件事吗？”维克托突然睁大了眼睛，语气跃跃欲试。  
“呃，如果我能做到的话……”  
“绝对小事一桩！”维克托从包里抽出一本收集册，翻开第一页举到勇利鼻子底下，赫然是一张勇利曾经的封面照，鉴于他从未出过单独的写真集，这张照片还是从杂志上直接裁下来的。  
“请给我签名谢谢！”维克托心里的小人欢快地跳着草裙舞。

5  
某杂志新出的月刊引起了巨大的风波。  
封面上那个英气逼人的亚裔模特在一夜之间火遍了大江南北，独特的阴影构图和模特脸上把握得恰如其分的情绪获得了界内的一致高度评价以及粉丝们火热的称赞和追捧。胜生勇利这个从未听闻过的日本名字被人们从杂志封面的小角落里翻出来，登上了各大网站平台的头版头条，对他的关注度蹭蹭地往上张，这个一直以来低调成性的小模特顿时声名倍涨，他以前那为数不多的几组照片被迅速扒了出来被广为传播，曾经的学校、合作过的杂志、甚至是曾经打过工的店铺都被嗅觉灵敏的粉丝们点着熊熊燃烧的八卦之火给找了出来，他那个冷冷清清的个人论坛在用户暴涨的情况下一度陷入瘫痪。  
而勇利现在的合作杂志社里现在犹如被水淹了的蚂蚁窝。每个人都在用最快的速度走路，办公室里的电话铃声此起彼伏，杂志社的老板坐上屁股下这张皮椅这么多年以来还是头一次处理这样火热的情况，他心急火燎地挂完一个电话，把正在办公桌前面对一堆材料抓头皮的优子叫过来。  
“优子，我记得是你介绍他来的吧？这样，你现在暂时当一下他的经纪人，现在当务之急是把他人找来，我们需要跟他商量一下后续的包装宣传。”  
优子干脆利落地甩开面前这一摊烂摊子，抓起外套给了老板一个肯定的眼神就冲了出去。自从勇利的照片掀起了整个模特界甚至是时尚界的热浪，他们到现在还没联系上这个处于风波中心的人呢。杂志社老板在多家名牌公司找上门来的重重压力之下，不得不派出胜生勇利的儿时好友西郡优子直接上门拿人。  
胜生勇利现在在干嘛呢？  
他窝在家里睡觉。  
他打工的店铺前天临时调了班，平常上夜班的那位同事因病告假，他不得不暂时顶替一晚，上了人生第一个通宵的夜班。回到家后完全控制不住睡意的勇利扔下外衣和包倒头就睡、一睡不醒，直到隐隐约约的砸门声将他从深沉的睡梦中不情不愿地唤醒。  
勇利摇摇晃晃地打开门，只见一个影子飞速钻了进来紧接着嘭地一声关上门。  
“勇利！太好了你还活着！”  
勇利正了正眼镜，脑子有点转不过来。  
“优子？什么我还活着，发生什么了？”  
优子高高挥动着双手：“你火了！勇利，你变成大明星啦！”见勇利还是一副状态外的模样，优子一咬牙，从包里掏出pad，随便点开几个网页，把镶着勇利大头照和放大加粗名字的头条新闻往勇利眼前一凑。“你看，你自己看！”  
勇利抓住平板电脑，只大概浏览了一下，汗刷地一下就下来了。  
他颤抖着手把pad还给优子，脸色有点可怕：“优子……这，这可怎么办……我、我根本……”  
“勇利！”优子按住勇利的肩膀，认真诚恳地看着他，“这是好事啊！这不是你一直以来的梦想吗？现在大家终于发现了你的闪光点，终于认识到了你的魅力，你的努力终究没有白费，”优子给了勇利一个信心满满的笑容，“从今天开始，大家将会看到一个全新的胜生勇利了。”  
勇利消化了几秒钟，眼睛里开始渐渐泛出光亮。  
这就是他所梦想的未来吗……  
“啊已经这个时间了，”优子看了眼时间惊呼一声，拉起勇利就往外走，“事不宜迟，你现在快跟我去社里，有一大堆事情在等着你呢！”  
勇利慌慌忙忙地穿戴好，出发之前他看着自家的门，还有点做梦的感觉。优子站在他身边，在他后背上轻轻推了一把。  
“勇利，迈出这扇门，你将面对的是什么，你做好准备了吗？”  
勇利深呼吸，眼神变得清明起来。  
“准备好了。”  
从现在开始，他将进入他所梦想的、并为之努力过的地方，充满赞誉、掌声、鲜花、期许，同时也有数不清的批评、冲突、明争暗斗甚至是诋毁谩骂，但是无论如何，他都将用自己的实力证明自己。

维克托接到电话的时候他正在某个当红小鲜肉下榻的宾馆门口蹲点。天气越来越冷，为了不让人发现连空调也不能开，今晚的手机一直不太安静，但认真工作的维克托表示面前的这个消息爆炸性比群里同事们的侃天侃地重要得多。他缩在汽车座椅上瑟瑟发抖，已经临近半夜，他灌了一口咖啡咽下今夜的第九个哈欠，刚看到不远处的宾馆门口出现点状况，手机就开始震动起来。  
维克托咔嚓咔嚓拍了两张照片，瞟到手机屏幕上的来电竟然来自自己的顶头上司，暗自在心里骂了一声，放下相机接了电话。  
最好是有什么紧急的事不然就算是老板也不能承担他错失一个大新闻的后果。  
“维克托啊，你看眼邮件，明天一早去发布会，通行证什么的都办好了。”  
维克托疑惑地打开邮件，只看了两行就感觉自己无法呼吸了。  
胜生勇利的记者发布会！  
维克托捂住差点冲口而出的尖叫抖着手点开了手机浏览器，凭借自己优秀的消息收集能力在一分钟之内了解了发生了什么，然后把自己一米八的个子硬生生团在了座椅上开始疯狂捶靠背。  
天知道他此刻多么想冲出去一边脱衣服一边跑圈！  
他看着手机上那条爆炸新闻泪流满面。  
勇利——是勇利——勇利上了头条——勇利变成了炙手可热的红人——  
维克托难以表述自己内心的激动和狂喜，什么宾馆什么小鲜肉都被他从脑海里撇得一干二净，什么也比不上他的勇利！  
诶对了，是不是应该联系一下勇利。  
维克托犹豫着看着手机，调出了勇利的号码，视线上移看到屏幕角落里的时间，叹了口气收回了手机。  
这么晚了，还是明天再联系吧。  
维克托带着满脸幸福的笑容，哼着小曲儿打开车里的空调，一拧钥匙发动汽车。  
哎呀呀，不知道勇利知道这个消息的时候是什么表情，按照他的性子应该特别无措特别惶恐吧，毕竟似乎这个小模特还从未想过自己会一夜走红，也从来没有遇见过这样混乱的情形，维克托晃着脑袋，连勇利面对无数镜头和长枪短炮慌张地举着手红着脸、那一点点汗湿的头发粘在额头上的样子都想出来了，眼睛猛地爆出精光。  
这个时候，就需要在圈内摸爬滚打多年经验丰富的他来为勇利保驾护航了。  
“勇利，不要害怕，我会站在勇利身边，帮你把不怀好意的人都挡在外面的。”  
“维克托你对我真好，请不要离开我。”  
啊，多么美好。  
等一下，明天……得先去发布会啊。  
维克托一脚刹车停在路边。  
那自己一定要准备好，等晚上再单独约勇利庆祝一番吧。

6  
勇利一夜没睡，只在凌晨的时候在桌子上眯了一会儿，就被优子叫起来交待发布会的事宜。  
他昨天赶到合作的杂志社，在多方交涉之下终于确定了自己的栖身之地，他总算是稍稍体会到了一点红人的感觉，那种精神兴奋但身体疲惫的感觉，还好有自己的发小优子在旁边相助，让他在这样不熟悉的博弈之中不算吃亏。  
临上场之前勇利看着自己黑着屏幕的手机，他的手机在昨天就被勒令关机了，不然不知道会被多少人轰炸，导致他现在还不能跟家人和朋友联系，只借小优的电话给爸爸妈妈通了个信。大概朋友们都在着急关心他吧，之后可要好好道歉解释一下。  
“勇利，准备出去了哦。”  
“啊好的，我这就来。”勇利把手机放进兜里，看着镜子里被打扮得光彩夺目的自己，想起自己一直想联系但还没能联系的那个人。

“胜生勇利的记者发布会马上就要开始了，现在本报为您全程直播。胜生勇利是来自日本的平面模特，之前曾与pash、spoon、otomedia等杂志进行过合作，就在昨天其目前合作的Numero TOKYO杂志推出的新刊封面采用了胜生一组全新的照片，在发表后以令人吃惊的速度流传并获得了广泛称赞。本报今日凌晨接到消息，上午8点将由胜生签约的Avex公司主办举行记者发布会，就胜生的后续发展做出说明并解答部分记者提问。现在时间马上就到了，我们可以看到胜生正从舞台一侧登场！”  
维克托的脑袋比他的相机更先一步伸出重重叠叠的记者往舞台上望去。  
他所在的小报社比不上占据着最佳位置的那几个媒体大佬，只在靠边的地方有一个还不算太靠后的位置留给他，而他头上标志性的鸭舌帽和身上臃肿的“伪装”让对这位在界内颇有名气的记者略有忌惮的人自觉地在维克托身边留出一点空隙。  
维克托现在很热，他穿了好几层，最里面是他为晚上和勇利单独的庆祝会准备的正装，而场内的暖气非常足，加之内心难以抑制的激动之情，让他看起来好像刚经历过百米冲刺。勇利在几位助理的簇拥之下登场的瞬间，场内一阵骚动，数不清的闪光灯毫不吝啬地往他身上蜂拥而去，而维克托完全忘记了自己的职责，踮起脚来朝勇利使劲招起了手。  
勇利果然一眼就看到了他，愣了一下，然后就平静地移开目光，看起来有点紧张地就坐在正中央。  
维克托要石化在当场了。  
他在周围人奇怪的眼神下悻悻地收回了手，心里有种难以言表的感觉。  
难道说他对于勇利来说，仍然只是众多记者中的一个吗？  
发布会开始，在简短的开场白后首先是公司代表向媒体说明了目前的相关情况。在商讨发布会内容的时候，大家相对照顾不太有对付媒体经验的勇利，将大部分内容留给公司代表以及优子小姐来公布，只让他在记者提问环节发言做一些适当的补充。  
维克托在场下低迷了一会儿，在发布会进行到快一半的时候才举起相机拍了几张照片。  
“以上就是我们对勇利接下来的发展规划，也请大家以后多多关照，下面就开始记者提问环节吧，我们将随机抽取三位记者回答问题。”  
维克托在这人话音刚落的瞬间就举起了手。  
虽然他还没想好提什么问题但是先举再说！  
代表先生并没有点到他，而是选择了某个知名媒体记者。  
“请问胜生先生在入驻Avex公司后与Numero TOKYO杂志的合作还将继续吗？”  
代表先生将话语权让给了勇利，勇利两手握着话筒，屏住呼吸看着面前大大小小的黑洞洞的镜头以及藏在后面那些看不清楚的脸，咽了咽口水，尽量放松语气地回答。  
“Numero TOKYO杂志在拍摄工作上非常照顾我，在最近也对我有非常大的帮助，我很高兴能够与之继续合作，但是从我个人发展和公司要求来说，同时也会加强与其他杂志以及品牌的交流与合作，这也是为了回应大家对我的期待，希望能够拿出更高质量的作品……”  
维克托无比感动地看着在镜头面前从容不迫的勇利，看着他认真专注的模样在心里抹泪。在闪光灯下的勇利永远是那么英俊，背脊那么直，眼神那么坚定，那双眼睛就像放了蔓越莓的巧克力一样甜蜜动人，他与勇利所共同梦想的这一天总算到来了，一点也不迟，他的勇利将用他完美的演绎震惊和感染所有的人。  
“下面请第二位记者。”  
维克托再次举起了手。  
但仍然没有点到他。这次维克托有点着急了。  
他看着提问的同行有些咄咄逼人地抛出一些略微尖锐的问题，以及台上依旧不卑不亢地回答着的勇利，不禁皱起眉。  
他想起昨天夜里，自己还没有第一时间联系上勇利祝贺他的成功，想起自己早上尝试打电话的时候听筒里那个说着“您拨打的电话已关机”的冰冷女声，突然感受到一种令人心慌的距离感。  
不行，他和勇利的关系才不和这些记者一样。  
还有最后一次机会，维克托在心里下定决心，他必须抓住着最后提问的名额，不然他有一种预感，他和勇利的距离会越来越远的。  
就在台上的人还在整理措辞应付提问的时候，维克托悄悄从一边溜了出去。

勇利在别人看不见的桌子底下紧紧地捏着手指。  
他第三次装作不经意地瞥了一眼那个角落，这一次没有看到意料中的那个人。  
嗯？维克托呢？  
他巡视了一圈台下黑压压的记者，完全没有找到某个带着鸭舌帽的男人。  
维克托……已经走了吗？  
旁边的代表先生为上个问题做的补充已经临近结尾，勇利垂下眼睛，思考着为什么维克托会提前离开，这时会场入口处出现了一点点小小的骚动。  
代表先生并没有关注门口的异样，但勇利抬起头望向那边的时候，整个人都愣住了。  
门口的保安拦住了一个人，在热烘烘的室内穿着笔挺的黑色西服，领口堇色的领带和衣领上鲜嫩的玫瑰花惊艳得让人移不开眼，那人理了理用发胶梳理过的银色头发，露出蓝宝石一样美丽的眼睛，对拦住他的保安微微一笑，掏出一个记者证晃了一下，接着走了进来。  
勇利飞快地收回目光，有些愣神地盯着桌面上摆在自己面前的那份讲稿。  
那那那是维克托？！  
他从一开始就注意到维克托其实有一张非常帅气的脸，但常常要低调行事并且隐藏行踪的他总是带着帽子，遮住了一头银发，穿着一身又长又臃肿的外套，把明明不比模特差的身材藏起来。勇利手都捏白了，眼神中充满难以置信。  
但他一直都没有想到这个人帅起来是这么的……  
维克托脸上挂着自信十足的笑容，挤回了自己原来的位置，还好周围的同行都在认真工作并没什么人注意到他。  
“下面请最后一位记者。”  
主持人抬起下巴，目光在众多争相举手的记者中来回扫动，直到他看到边上一个身着正装外表出众的银发男人正朝他疯狂地挥手。  
主持人愣了一下：“你……”该不会是哪个模特走错了吧。  
“谢谢！”维克托在主持人出声的瞬间就站了起来，他接过递过来的话筒，突然出现在灯光之下的他顿时吸引了众人的眼球，几个嗅觉灵敏的记者下意识地调转镜头对准了维克托。  
维克托握紧话筒，看向同样带着惊异看着他的勇利，心中澎湃万千。  
他深吸一口气，提出了今天胜生勇利记者发布会的最后一个问题。  
“胜生勇利先生，”维克托开口道。  
“请问你可以做我男朋友吗？”

7  
人生总是充满了惊喜。  
维克托话音刚落，记者发布会现场全体静音了三秒钟，接着就轰地一声像沸腾的油锅一样炸开了。  
闪光灯开始啪啪啪不停地往维克托身上招呼，刚刚那几个提前调转镜头的记者此时在心中乐开了花。  
维克托在众人目注之下神情自若面带微笑，大家正在压低声音对他的身份和行为议论纷纷之时，丝毫不知道维克托心里快要爆炸了。  
而坐在台上的胜生勇利的脸在镜头下以肉眼可见的速度变得通红，他低下头肩膀颤抖，好像在极力隐忍什么。  
维克托额角冒出了汗珠。  
他好像把勇利至关重要的发布会完全带偏了重点，勇利会不会因此而讨厌他啊。  
台上台下的人都紧张地看着维克托和勇利，两边如临大敌般凝固的氛围让众人都抹了一把冷汗。  
突然，勇利站了起来。  
他耳朵还红得快要滴血，但身手矫健地抄起放在桌上还未开封的矿泉水瓶反手一抡，准确无误地砸在了台下维克托的脑门上。  
“维克托你这个大笨蛋！”

8  
维克托·尼基福罗夫是一个传奇人物。  
据说此人家境殷实，曾经就学国内最高学府，当年在校时更是在“最想和他谈恋爱”榜首稳居不下，毕业拿下三个学位后突然一拍脑门抛弃了市值亿计的家族产业，躲在一家八卦小报社里做起了记者，美其名曰体验生活。  
当然，如果维克托知道了这些流言一定会趴在勇利的腿上哭诉这一切都是假的。  
他确实曾经想过走模特或者演艺这条路，但内心的真实想法告诉他人更应该尝试新奇的有挑战性的东西，而维克托认为没有比做一个狗仔更刺激的事情了。  
他从心而行，他的朋友无奈叹息。  
哎，白白浪费了一张俏脸。  
但维克托传奇就传奇在，即使是窝在角落里伸出黑黑的镜头抓拍各种八卦的小记者，他也能做的风生水起。及时的资源渠道和独家的一手消息总是被维克托牢牢抓在手里，让他在界内迅速爬上了头版头条的常驻人席位，更是收获了一系列添油加醋的评价。  
名人对他恨得牙痒痒，但又总是捉不到他的尾巴；同行对他又敬又怕，把他作为“那个男人”在坊间流传。维克托却一次又一次发掘更劲爆的消息堵住悠悠众口，也不曾接受大牌媒体的邀请，只在那家小报社里安安分分地待着。  
但维克托最为传奇、最为世人津津乐道的作品，不是哪个女星劈了腿，或者哪个地下情出了实锤的八卦新闻，而是一张写真照片。  
照片收录在最近登上销售榜首的一部写真集里，照片的背景被粉丝们扒出来是日本九州长谷津的海边，而照片的内容，是前段时间扫荡各家网络平台热搜榜的日本模特胜生勇利，脸紧紧贴在未出镜的某人手心里，闭着眼一脸幸福又安心的样子。

**Author's Note:**

> 我实在搞不懂格式了先这样吧……抱头。


End file.
